happytreefriendscartoonstarfandomcom-20200215-history
After Amok
After Amok is a CartoonStar game. HTFGames.com description "After a really bad flashback Flippy runs wild. He then buries all the victims and goes to bed. A nightmare begins…..." Plot According to the HTFGames.oom description, Flippy kills and buries his victims during his most recent flip-out, which was apparently caused by "a really bad flashback." After flipping back to his normal form, he goes to bed only to have a nightmare about a zombie apocalypse. The only thing he has to protect himself during the dream is guns. Gameplay The game takes place at night in a graveyard. The player controls Flippy, who starts with two guns. Several characters appear as zombies and enemies that will attack him, so the player must aim at them and shoot. The player moves by pressing the AWSD keys, aims the gun by moving the mouse, and shoots with the left mouse button. There are five guns in this game, each of them can be selected by pressing 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 on the keyboard: * Two pistols * Shotgun * UZI * Machine gun * Chainsaw Deaths * Prior to the game, Flippy kills Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Cub, Shifty, and several woodpeckers. * Flippy shoots the zombies to death in his dream. * The zombies kill Flippy in his dream if he runs out of health. Injuries * The zombies are shot by Flippy. * Flippy is hit by zombies. Errors * Due to the way the game is programmed, it is possible to see multiples of the same character. For example, there can be two zombie Toothys or three zombie Petunias. * Since they use the "Eye Candy" design but also use the death animation from "Hide and Seek" (which use a different design) the woodpeckers changes from blue with white eyes to purple with yellow eyes when they die. * Toothy lacks a tail. * Nutty also lacks a tail, but his nose is also missing. * When the blood flies, it is red, but when it lands, it is orange. Trivia * The woodpeckers use the same death animation from "Hide and Seek, when a flipped-out Flippy throws his knife at a woodpecker. * The asset for zombie Cuddles resembles himself from "Can't Stop Coffin" before he dies in said episode. * This is one of the games where guns appear despite the "no firearms" rule of Happy Tree Friends. * The asset for zombie Lumpy resembles himself from "Just Dessert." * This game marks the second time one of the twin raccoon brothers can be seen without the other (in this case, Shifty appearing without Lifty). The first time would be Crazy Disco. * This is the second CartoonStar game where Flippy was not shown in his flipped-out form. The first would be Dumb Ways to Die. * Interestingly, Flippy (not in his dream) is sleeping without anything but his beret and dog tags on, yet in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow," he is sleeping with all of his normal clothes on, jacket and all. However, Mondo did not make After Amok, only CartoonStar did. Category:Games